


Utility

by Rivulet027



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Background Relationships, Gen, Just Add Kittens, POV Oliver Queen, Team as Family, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Oliver isn’t sure what kind of help Leo would need for his wedding, but if this is the annual team up he’s going to help.





	Utility

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fan_flashworks challenge: It's a Trap on DW.

Oliver is sure this is a trap. There isn’t another explanation. His whole team, multiple teams even, are helping to plan a wedding. It’s getting to the scale that Oliver is ready to call this the annual team-up. Except, so far, no ones life is in danger. Well, maybe his, because he doesn’t know how to read the small smirk on Leo Snart’s face. Oliver stares at the tiny kitten in Leo’s hands. It’s ears look a little too big for it’s tiny head. It’s gray and striped and nipping at Leo’s fingers. Leo cuddles it close and speaks to it gently. It’s a trap, definitely a trap, except somehow this trap involves a kitten. Oliver frowns. Does he want to know why there’s a kitten?

“Why do you have a kitten?” Oliver asks cautiously. “Am I was supposed to help you find a rabbi for your wedding?”

“Clarissa’s helping with that,” Leo reassures. “And Lily and her husband, and Felicity. Point being, even without having Martin, we have that part covered, your help isn’t required.”

“So, I should help you find a venue?” Oliver ventures. He’s relatively sure that’s the next item on the list. There is a list and they need to get everything on it taken care of, right? Maybe he needs to check on the existence of a list? He’s relatively sure Iris had a list. Why are they doing this again?

Leo shakes his head. “Dot and Nate are taking care of that.”

Oliver frowns. “Clarissa is Stein’s widow. I know that, but who’s Dot?”

“Nate’s mom.”

“Why is she involved?”

“She volunteered her home as the venue and to give Ray’s parents a place to stay,” Leo explains in a patient tone.

“Ray…” Oliver starts to ask, he’s pretty sure Leo means Terrill and not Palmer.

“My Ray, not the Legend’s Ray,” Leo says as he brushes a finger over the kitten’s head. It starts to purr and cuddle into him. Leo smiles down at the kitten. 

“Do I have to help with invitations?” Oliver scowls.

Leo tilts his head. “Why would I ask you to do that?”

“You said you needed my help?” Oliver points out.

“Yes,” Leo agrees.

“Are you looking for a cater?” Oliver tries.

“Mick and Sara are having their team figure it out, though I’m beginning to think Ava is the organized one,” Leo muses.

“I’m not the person to ask about cake,” Oliver points out.

“I wouldn’t think you were the person to ask about a baker,” Leo tells him.

Oliver is momentarily distracted as the kitten yawns and then rubs its paws over its face. How can anything that tiny and helpless look that adorable? He forces himself to focus back on Leo. “I thought you said you needed my help.”

Leo nods and indicates the kitten. Oliver’s eyes widen in horrified fascination. Is there a new villain? Is one of his teammates now a kitten? Leo tilts his head and gives Oliver a concerned look.

“What’s wrong with the kitten?” Oliver manages.

Leo smirks slowly and drawls. “Who said there was anything wrong with it?”

“You want my help,” Oliver reminds.

“Yes,” Leo explains. “I can’t take a kitten home with me and while I’m sure the Legends would be more than happy to help, Ray, their Ray, is allergic. I’ve already given a kitten to Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley so I can’t really talk Team Flash into taking anymore.”

“You’re trying to give me a kitten?” Oliver attempts to verify. “Why do you have that many kittens?”

“The cats of your world seem to understand that I’ll find them a good home.”

“I’m not sure that’s how this works,” Oliver glares. Is Leo Snart somehow also Catwoman? No, Catwoman is in Gotham, isn’t she? Who on his team can take in a kitten?

“No,” Leo tells him.

“No?” Oliver repeats.

Leo holds out the kitten. Oliver takes a step back, holding out his hands and shaking his head. The kitten fusses. Leo steps closer. Oliver steps back. Leo gives an over exaggerated sigh and Oliver stills. Leo sets the kitten down on Oliver’s head, turns on his heels and walks away. Oliver reaches up to keep the kitten from falling, but it only squirms once and then settles. Carefully he takes the kitten off his head. It yawns and cuddles against his hand. Oliver stares at it, then starts stroking it’s soft fur. It starts to purr. Holding the kitten carefully against his chest Oliver catches up with Leo.

“So the only thing you need me to do to help with your wedding is adopt this kitten?” Oliver asks.

“Yes.”

Oh. Oliver looks down at the kitten, smiling slightly. He can handle that.


End file.
